The First Meeting
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Takes place during "Timmy's 2-D House Of Horror". The story of the first meeting between Joy (my OC), and Tootie. One-shot!


(A/N: Here's another "Fairly OddParents" fic, only this is about Joy (bio on my profile) and Tootie's first meeting. This takes place during "Timmy's 2-D House Of Horror". Okay, let's begin!)

Our fic takes place at nighttime in the city of Dimmsdale. For some reason, I'm tempted to go check on Timmy Turner and see what's going on at his house! With that said, let's go to Timmy's house!

When we arrive, we find that Vicky and her family are there, and it turns out that Vicky and her family are staying with the Turners! Vicky is once again being a threat to her parents, the no-good, dirty, rotten, evil, black-hearted WITCH! Oops, I let my anger take over. Sorry 'bout that! Now where was I? Oh yeah! So Vicky is being her usual evil self, and Mr. and Mrs. Turner are, as usual, oblivious to Vicky's evil ways.

Timmy, meanwhile, was sitting by the couch. His 5-year-old little sister, Joy, was under the couch. You see, Timmy didn't want Vicky to know about Joy, and he did everything he could to keep Vicky from knowing about her existence.

After a few minutes or so, Timmy whispered, "Joy. Come here."

Joy crawled over to where Timmy was and whispered, "What is it?"

"I think it's okay for you to make a run for the stairs now. Vicky's too busy being evil, so there's a good chance that she won't see you." Timmy whispered back.

"Okay." said Joy as she carefully crawled out from under the couch. As soon as she came out, Timmy said to her in a loud whisper, "Go go go!"

Joy ran for the stairs as fast as she could, but she didn't get there unseen. Someone had noticed her, but it wasn't Vicky (thank God!). It was Vicky's little sister, Tootie. Tootie had never seen Joy before, and she decided to find out who the girl was.

When Joy made it to the top of the stairs, she stopped to catch her breath. She hoped Vicky hadn't seen her. That's when Joy heard somebody else coming upstairs. Worried that it was Vicky, Joy made a beeline for her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Well, Tootie had reached the top of the stairs in time to see where Joy had gone, so she walked over and knocked on her bedroom door.

The door opened slightly, and Joy cautiously looked around, and all she saw was Tootie.

"Where's Vicky?" Joy asked.

"She's downstairs." Tootie replied.

"Okay. Come in." Joy said.

Tootie entered Joy's room, and Joy carefully closed the door, not wanting to slam it again, should Vicky hear it.

"So, who are you?" Tootie asked Joy.

"I'm Joy. Who are you?" Joy asked.

"I'm Tootie." Tootie replied.

"Nice to meet ya." Joy said.

"You know, you kinda look like Timmy." Tootie said, looking at Joy.

"Timmy's my big brother, so it's no surprise that I look like him." Joy replied.

"You're lucky to have him as a sibling!" Tootie exclaimed.

"Why? Do you have a sibling?" Joy asked.

"Yes. Vicky's my big sister, but don't worry; I'm nothing like her." Tootie said, looking at the floor.

"Sorry that you have Vicky as a big sister, but it's good to know that you're not like her." Joy said, giving Tootie a hug to help her feel better.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it. Anyway, I LOVE TIMMY!" Tootie said.

"You do?!" Joy asked.

"Yes, but I think he doesn't care." Tootie said.

"He should. I know that he has a crush on Trixie Tang, but she pretends that he's invisible, which means that she doesn't want him, but he won't give up on getting her to like him. And then there's Trixie's friend, Veronica. She has a crush on Timmy, but she's insane! Timmy deserves better!" Joy said.

"Does he deserve me?" Tootie asked.

"Oh yeah! You're not insane like Veronica, you acknowledge Timmy's existence, and even though you're related to Vicky, you're nothing like her! To paraphrase, I approve of your liking him!" Joy said.

"Thank you!" Tootie exclaimed as she gave Joy a big hug.

"You're welcome." Joy said.

From then on, Tootie and Joy became the best of friends, and Vicky never found out about their friendship ('cause she was killed off towards the end of "Never A Mistake" (my first "Fairly OddParents" fic)).

The End

Well, that's how Tootie and Joy met and became friends. Hope ya liked it! Please review, but NO flaming!


End file.
